


Klance Drabbles

by KaiZer



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Rejected allurance, keith supporting lance, secret santa present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiZer/pseuds/KaiZer
Summary: A few cute little Drabbles from Season 8 For a secret santa present i might continue more in the new year





	Klance Drabbles

Lance pulled at the brought worst sausages thrown over his shoulders and winced internally at the clanging of the pots and pans strapped to his body. This was ridiculous... how could Coran think this was a good idea? All of this would just show Allura all the things he wasn't. 

He wasn't an Altean, he wasn't royalty, he wasn't even all that important in the team. So why would he be worthy of being with her? She was everything he could never hope to be... why had Lance thought that he was anywhere near her calibre... he should just have left it well alone. 

The well of darkness in his chest had opened up to swallow him as these thoughts solidified and he soon felt himself staring into that abyss. His heart beating so painfully he felt as if it would explode and his eyes stung from holding back the tears that were trying to well up in them. He could feel his panic beginning to rise inside of him, and he was having difficulty breathing. 

Somehow among all of this, it wasn't their past leader Shiro, the supportive Pidge or even Hunk that Lance found himself seeking. Instead, he ended up wandering the Garrison base and then finally driving out into the desert to where black had been reported having been seen. 

Clambering up the vast lion's back to where he could finally step out around to where Keith was sat, staring out into the horizon. 

" You're a hard one to find man!" Lance remarked as he waited for the other paladin to acknowledge him. And he felt his heart flutter and his lips curl up into a smile at the reaction he did get. The shocked tone of Keith's voice was like a salve over Lance's raw emotions, and he gave a dismissive shrug of his shoulders as the black paladin asked what he was wearing. 

"These are for my date with Allura" Lance admitted, hoping that his voice didn't sound as strained to Keith as it did to himself. Sitting down beside him Lance took a moment to ponder why his heart sank hearing Keith congratulate him for finally nailing that date he had apparently wanted since square one. Why did it hurt to have Keith give his approval of this?

" Thanks... though this will probably be the last... I can't keep all these Altean customs straight" Lance sighed as he pulled everything from himself and sat staring out into the horizon. Feeling that rising panic all over again.

He should not have bothered Keith, the other male probably was waiting for someone to find him... perhaps Krolia had been on her way to spend the night with him. Or maybe Keith just wanted to indeed be alone. Lance wouldn't put it past his team leader. Keith was the "lone wolf" after all. Seeming to thrive when he was alone where Lance himself would have faltered a million times if he had been forced to be alone.

 

" Listen..." 

Lance practically jumped out of his skin as he heard Keith speak. The words just came out of nowhere and to be honest, Lance hadn't really been expecting him to say anything... He had actually been questioning why he had bothered to come here in the first place. Still, his words drew Lance's attention around to look towards the paler paladin.

" If she's going out with you... Then that means that she likes you" Keith continued after a long pause. He seemed almost uncomfortable as he continued, his eyes never quite meeting Lance's as he glanced away to the horizon before continuing " the annoying, stupid, Earth version of you!"   
Lance could not contain the laugh that bubbled up inside of him at those words. It was so strange to have words so similar to ones Keith had once spoken to him delivered in such a differing variance. Where before that same statement would have been an insult, it now brought Lance so much comfort.

It was amazing how quickly Lance felt the panic dying in his chest, a sense of calm washing over him as he felt his body relaxing. His shoulders easing and his breathing returning to its regular cadence. He could not help but marvel at how something so simple as a statement like that from Keith could bring him from the brink of blind panic. 

"... Watching the sunset?" Lance asked after a moment, unable to think of any way to thank Keith for just how much he had helped him in that one brief moment. So instead he just decided to enjoy the time with the other. 

" Yeah." Keith agreed, his eyes leaving Lance - and somehow Lance felt all the colder for the lost eye contact, and cast his gaze out towards the sunset as well.

" It might be a while before we get to see it again." 

The words seemed to be a reflection of Lance's own fears. The fears of being so far away from home, From his family and everything he held so dear. 

" Mannn" The sigh left Lance before he could help himself. His eyes drifting closed for the briefest of moments as he leaned against the pot he had used for a helmet. " I'm going to miss this place." 

Lance knew that he didn't have to tell Keith about how much he was going to miss Earth. He knew that while Keith had found his home in the stars, that the other understood just how much being away from their planet had eaten away at Lance over the last four years. 

" That's why we have to end this war!" The words from his leader filled Lance with a strength he hadn't even known was faltering. His chest swelling with it and his moral lifted. His eyes locking on Keith as he spoke and noticing not for the first time just how much the other had grown.

Gone was the wild alley cat that Keith had always resembled Lance, ready to scrap with anyone or anything that looked his way. Willing to cut down an opponent without a second thought. No this was a leader. Someone who was all too happy to stay and guide his comrades rather than run off and leave them all behind.

That thought shocked Lance in a way that almost nothing had in recent days. He had not realized how much Keith leaving them had hurt him until he had that thought. The one that said, " he won't leave me again"...

" Ad we're going to do it with the Lance that is the Red Paladin!" Keith's continued words drew lance out of his reverie. And Lance could not help but feel as his heart skipped a beat at the gentle smile that spread across Keith's face as he continued speaking.

" The lance which has always got my back, and the lance who knows exactly who he is and what he's got to offer!" 

Lance felt stunned as he could do nothing but stare into the face of his leader as Keith turned that knowing smile towards him. His eyes locked on his and there was a gentleness there that Lance had never seen before. He could feel his chest tighten, and his throat closing up, and there was nothing but the sound of his own heart beating in his ears. 

Lance wanted to say something in return, he wanted to give Keith even an ounce of the comfort and reassurance that he had just given him, but he couldn't find the words. Couldn't make sound pass through his now-closed windpipe. Instead, all he could do was send the other a thankful smile and just take in the words he had spoken. 

-Ding Dong!!-

As Lance stepped down the stairs as he heard the front door chime. Lance felt that rising panic as he made his way towards where he knew Allura. Towards where he knew what he wanted... but not who he was... 

It shocked Lance that he could feel so unease when he was finally getting everything Lance always had wanted... how could Lance be so wholly unsure about everything when he had thought about this moment for so long. And seeing Allura in the doorway, framed by the hall, he knew so well... dressed in that beautiful dress... Lance felt that panic rising once more.

\- I'm not good enough for her!-

His heart leapt into his chest, and he felt his skin become cold as panic and dread filled him. His heart pounding so loudly that he could not hear his mother's words as she greeted the princess. His vision blurred in the edges as he felt his breath picking up to an almost frantic pace.

"The lance that knows exactly who he is!" The memories of those words took the blackness from his vision and stilled some of the frantic poundings in his chest. 

" Hi!" 

Lance managed to look to Allura as she smiled at him and Lance realized that without his knowing he had made it down the stairs and to the doorway. His eyes lingered on the entrance, and for the first time in Lance's life, he felt the need to flee from his childhood home.

A few more steps and he would be out of the house, a few more still and he would be at the care... and then it would be nothing to drive back down that same road... to find that hidden away place...

Swallowing hard he finally pulled his eyes away to Allura's as he reached out to gently take her hands. His eyes studying where they were joined as he ran his thumbs over the backs of her knuckles.

" you look amazing."

He murmured gently, feeling his breath hitch as he heard his own voice break. He knew that he was not doing the right thing... this wasn't what he wanted. How had he not known??? How could he have been so blind? Why did he have to realize now when he had what Lance had thought he'd always wanted before...

Lance jumped as a gentle palm touched his cheek, and he let his face be raised to meet Allura's gaze. The smile on her lips and the knowing look in those beautiful eyes like Kyanite. 

" Shiro said he is still in the desert!" 

Lance's whole body released as she spoke, those knowing words... she understood... she knew what he didn't until just now.

" I'm so sorry!!! I didn't know!" He whispered apologetically.

" It's alright!... You finally know what you want!" She whispered back as she pulled her hands free and stepped aside. 

Lance was moving before he knew what he was doing and soon he was behind his father's car and was flying down the road. Taking the route, he had already memorized that evening. Driving blindly, thinking over the many years that he had not understood.

The desperate desire for Keith to acknowledge him, the bitter rivalry he had created when he wouldn't... the way he antagonized him over and over again just to have the black haired pilot even look at him. Speak to him.... the pain when Keith had walked away from them.

\---

"Hmm, it looks like it's just going to be you and I."

Lance could hear the faint disappointment in that all too familiar voice as he stepped out behind the black paladin. Seeing the way he leaned himself against the blue wolf's side. Somewhat dwarfed in stature to the young animal. 

Stepping forward Lance tried to think of something to say. Something to break the silence between them. To express the things he had just figured out about himself... Instead what he was able to do was sit down beside the other - far closer than he had earlier that day. Their thighs practically touching and his shoulders brushing against Keith's. 

The way the other's body bolted upright and the look of stunned shock on Keith's face would have made Lance laugh in previous days. If he wasn't so intuned to every movement of the other, waiting to see his reactions in hopes that he wouldn't be rejected now that Lance finally realized what it was he wanted. 

" Lance?" 

There were so many questions int hat one word. What are you doing here Lance? What about your date? What about Allura. Why are you here? 

And that question burning in Keith's eyes that Lance hadn't understood before. ... why not me?

Swallowing hard Lance finally reached out and found Keith's hand. The other's palm was far more callused than Lance's own due to the fact he wielded a sword far more often than Lance did. Linking their fingers together and watching the stark contrast between their two hands. 

" This Red Paladin finally figured out what it is he really wanted" Lance whispered gently as he leaned towards Keith, his eyes locked on the others. Inquiring, imploring him to say something if what he was about to do was not reciprocated.

And yet no protest was voiced, and Keith did not pull away when he felt his lips beneath his own. Lance inhaled sharply and revelled in the smell of cinnamon and the wild desert winds that were pure and simply "Keith" as he dared to breathe in more of the other. Wrapping his free arm around the broader male's shoulders to pull him against himself as he kissed him deeper.

For a long, while they just stayed that way, clutching at one another, and partaking in that long, at some points salty kiss. And finally, as they pulled apart the only thing that was left to do, all words gone between them, was to stay there. In silence as they enjoyed the stars together, Keith pulled against Lance's side.

And for the first time in such a long time, Lance had no doubts. He knew who he was... Lance was the Red Paladin of Voltron. He was the one who knew what he wanted... and what Lance wanted was the beautiful and powerful leader that he now held cradled in his arms. 

\--  
Lance smiled as he looked out at the Clear day carnival. He had slipped off during the "debriefing" when Shiro had distracted Keith from his insistence that everything they were doing was to be severe and that they couldn't have any fun during their stay. Lance had wanted to surprise a certain black paladin with something special.

After their failure at stopping Honerva, it had been extremely tense on the Atlas, and Keith most of all took it as a personal blow of defeat. Which Lance couldn't really blame him, as the Paladins of Voltron they had been the only ones able to traverse to Orian to stop her while Atlas had had to stay behind and distract the Alteans who had attempted to stop their progress.

Still, as Lance found what he wanted, a small booth that was handing out Voltron Lions as their prize Lance felt his heart jump in excitement when he noticed that it was marksmanship test. Quickly picking up the gun he paid the ten tokens to get the shots he wanted and set to firing at target after target.   
In the past when he had the crowd that formed around him he would have boasted and made a show of making it theatrical...but he didn't feel the need to do that. He was here to complete a task, and he wanted to make sure that it was accomplished. The result was more important than the attention he got from doing it!

Still, Lance didn't stop himself from enjoying the applause he received when he made all twenty-five shots - to the evident exasperation of the booth owner. Bowing to the carnival goers, he turned instead to the Alien behind the counter and pointed at the giant stuffed Red Lion that was hung over his head. Apparently the "grande" prize. 

" I'd like that one! You see My boyfriend used to Pilot the red Lion and now I do. It's kind of our thing!" He announced excitedly. Pleased as - with some faint grumbling, The male reached one of his long arms up and pulled the Lion from its place and passed it over.  
As Lance turned to leave he was pretty sure he heard the male grumbling about never letting Paladins play at his booth again, but Lance didn't care as he took off through the crowd back towards where he had seen the other heading. Grinning when he saw that he was talking to two alien children he headed towards the paler Paladin.

" We did see this suspicious looking man running around asking if people had seen someone suspicious looking!" One of the children announced.

Lance couldn't help but snort faintly as Keith perked up immediately and began to question them about what the "perp" looked like. However before anything needed to be said he seemed to realize that they were talking about him and he instead deflated and watched as they took off. 

" Oh great!!! you're making friends!" Lance announced beaming at his boyfriend. Laughing gently at the way his cheeks went as red as his suite and the faintly embarrassed huff that he gave as he tilted his head away from him.

" I'm not making friends!"   
"Aww, it's okay!!! it's good to see you unwinding and enjoying yourself." Lance commented, keeping the red Lion behind his back about to say more when the ride keeper spoke up.

"Next!"

Huh? Lance floundered faintly as the creature glowered at him and Keith for not moving and there came angry yelling from behind them to " move along' Wait!!! were they in life for a ride? Since when? How had that happened? 

" wait! we're not in line!" Lance heard Keith gasp even as he and Lance were all but shoved towards the ride and before either of them could fully verbalize their protests the bar was down over their lap, and they were already moving into the tunnel.

" What the heck?" Lance laughed only to glance towards where Keith was looking less than thrilled. Hesitating a moment before finally moving Lance reached out and pulled Keith towards himself. Pressing his head under his chin as he cuddled him.

A hand shoved hard at his chest causing Lance to let outa " oof" sound as his air was exhaled sharply from his lungs. Blinking back a few tears of discomfort Lance looked quizzically at Keith his eyebrows hitting his hairline at the look of confusion on Keith's face.

" What are you doing!!??" Keith huffed. 

"Uhhhh okay, you alien!!! It's called "showing you affection!" Lance laughed, blinking at Keith a moment only to smile as he saw the red tinge of Keith's cheeks worsen.  
They sat in silence,....well relative silence between them despite the wailing singing of the animatronics around them. There was a moment of pause that was broken only when the ride stopped abruptly, and the song was overpowered by the announcement of the ride operator apologizing for the technical issues and that they would be moving soon.

".... again..." 

Lance blinked as he heard the words and turned his attention from trying to fully understand the Announcement over the torturous wailing of those singing dolls. Looking towards Keith Lance couldn't help but smile at the way Keith had his arms folded over his chest and the sheepish way he seemed to curl into himself. His eyes cast sideways as he flushed oh so darkly. 

"huh?" Lance asked, not able to fully confirm what the other had requested.

" .... Do it...Again" Keith finally murmured his tone one of evident embarrassment. 

The smile that spread across Lance's lips was instant as he nodded his head and shifted closer to wrap his arm around Keith and hold him close. This time instead of pushing him away Keith relaxed ever so slowly into the hug and then finally wrapped his own arms around Lance's hips.

It was then that he felt Keith tense up again as he heard a soft " huh?" sound from the other. Glancing down to see why his boyfriend was once still on edge Lance was met with a quizzical look. Those indigo eyes narrowed slightly as he tilted his head and seemed to be trying to peak past Lance's torso. 

Oh right, the plushie. Lance had entirely forgotten that he had tucked it behind himself when he had sat down to hide it from Keith when they sat down. Keith must have felt it when his hands went around Lance like that. 

" Ohhh right!" Lance laughed as he pulled free of Keith and grinned gently at the other as he shifted to reach behind himself and pull the plush toy out. 

He couldn't read the expression on Keith's face, and for the first time since he had won the toy, Lance felt a moment of panic running through him. Wait...what if Keith was insulted at him bringing him something meant for a child? What if Keith thought that Lance was insinuating that he was childish or something? The continued silence did nothing to ease Lance's worry as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

" uhh... sorry is it... too cheesy? I just thought... you know. " carnival".... " ....get my boyfriend a stuffed toy"..." Lance admitted faintly swallowing hard as Keith continued to stare at it for a long while without reacting. 

What he finally did when he moved was to run his pale fingers along the sides of the stuffed tiger's face and down over its neck before slowly reaching to wrap his fingers around its torso and pick it up. Lance felt the breath he hadn't even realized hew as holding out when he saw the faintest of smiles spreading across Keith's face as he pulled the lion towards himself and buried his face in its fur.

" Thank you!" 

Lance didn't miss hearing that one...he had been listening so intently for a reaction that he was all too intuned to Keith to miss any of the syllables connected to that statement. Smiling brightly Lance pulled Keith - Red lion plushie and all, into his arms and cradled him to himself.

Lance lost track of how long they sat there together, just enjoying each other's company when the ride finally started to move once more. It was amazing how good company could overpower even the worst situation. However, as the ride jerked to another abrupt stop and that grating singing continued Lance looked towards Keith...and almost in unison they summoned their swords and cut themselves free of the ride. 

Running from the cart and making their way from the ride in the most direct path that they could find. When finally free however Keith turned once more to Lance. 

His cheeks were now tinged red with exertion rather than embarrassment, but it still made him all the more beautiful. Cupping his cheeks in his hands, Lance tilted the other's head down as he leaned up to kiss him. Pressing his lips against his.


End file.
